110
by RoseWeasley13
Summary: No importa, o tal vez sí. Da igual en cierto momento, y llega a ser insignificante en otro. Se le olvida por segundos la situación y cae de golpe de ella. Perder un novio no será bonito, pero al menos ha disfrutado lo anterior al acontecimiento. Espera que Scorpius piense igual.


**Nada es mío~**

**110%**

**Por RoseWeasley13**

Le gusta, por que la adrenalina le recorre completa y esta segura de que el morbo le domina. Mientras con las llamas de sus dedos recorre la piel de Scorpius, y con la boca hace cosas que no debería hacer _ahí_. No es anormal. Porque lo han hecho cientos de veces, pero jamás se había puesto así.

_Caliente. _

Esta segura de que no es porque este prendida, no.

No quiere sexo. Sabe que Scorpius fue educado a la manera antigua, y aunque le joda que le diga _"Si_ _quieres sexo tienes que casarte conmigo"_, ella jamás lo ha dicho en serio. Rose puede esperar a casarse con el anticuado platinado que se hace llamar su novio.

La cosa es otra. El _hecho_ es que están en la Madriguera, en épocas de navidad. Y _toda_ su familia esta en la sala.

Esa es la cosa.

Mientras los hilos de saliva se extienden al separar sus bocas, y los ojos se llenan de brillo, Scorpius susurra nada convencido de que deben parar, pero la pelirroja le ignora, porque no es muy dada a escuchar a los demás. Y ella sigue, besando y juntándose mas con el cuerpo caliente de Scorpius.

Quiere disfrutar un poco más.

Porque los pasos de alguien, que justo en ese momento le llega a interesar lo más mínimo, se acercan al ático, donde los han mandado a buscar alguna cosa que no logra recordar pues la olvido justo en el mismo instante en que aquella idea traviesa había decido ocupar su mente. La puerta se abre y ellos se alejan, como si se repelieran, buscando cosas en diversas cajas, aunque no tienen muy en claro que deben buscar.

— ¿Por qué tardan tanto? – pregunta alguien, que dado a que su mente no esta en su cuerpo no logra reconocer del todo la voz.

—No lo encontramos – responde Rose, porque aquel muchacho que se dice valiente esta rojo hasta la raíz del pelo y los ojos destilan vergüenza y esta segura de que la lengua se le trabará si intenta decir algo en aquel momento.

—Na~ Ustedes intentaban follar – contesta la voz. Rose se da cuenta en aquel momento que es Lilu, porque es a la única que se le ocurre utilizar tal termino estando Scorpius presente, ella sabe que se pone nervioso. Dado lo anticuado que es el muchacho.

Y Rose se ríe, y Scorpius le ruega a los dioses o personas divinas que se encuentran en lo más alto que lo hagan desaparecer. O morir ahí mismo. Lo que llegue primero, o lo que sea más sencillo, nada es comparable con la terrible vergüenza que le produce escuchar esa palabra en alguna oración relacionada con sus acciones.

No es que sea un santo, sabe lo que es follar, tener sexo, y todas sus derivaciones. Pero el espera, como en aquellos días de educación rígida, llegar virgen al matrimonio. Aunque suene idiota.

Rose no hace nada más que observar a Lily, que a tomado algo de las cajas cercanas a la puerta, mientras los observa con ojos curiosos y tremendas ganas de hacer comentarios venenosos.

—Bajen rápido o tío Ron les sacara las viseras

Alzan las cejas, y se preguntas si aquel hombre seria capaz de eso.

Rose esta segura de que lo haría, Scorpius también. Así que olvidando cualquier tontería que la pelirroja quisiera continuar salen tras aquella pelirroja menor, que voltea de vez en cuando hacia atrás con aquella mirada que no calla nada, aquella mirada que le dice todo a quien sepa leerla.

La de ojos azules sabe leerla, la interpreta mejor que nadie. Por que su Lilu es su prima favorita y la tiene pegada como lapa a su lado todos los días de la semana, así que es imposible que no sepa que dice.

La mirada café le asegura que todos en la sala saben lo que estaban haciendo. Y Scorpius, como el buen novio que es, o que intenta ser, se da cuenta de inmediato. Porque Scorpius también sabe leer miradas.

El rubio esta 110% seguro de que esa noche no será una tranquila noche buena, será una muy mala, porque esta 110% seguro de que aquella masa enfurecida de hombres Weasley le asesinara.

Y Rose quedara viuda siquiera antes de contraer matrimonio.

**Me pregunto si deberían lincharme o condenarme a hoguera cada vez que escribo algo, o cada vez que publico aquella cosa que se hace llamar mi escrito. Me de dado cuenta de que mis resúmenes de historia tienen que ver nada e inexistente coherencia con el texto... pero bueno. Debería replantearme otro hobbie que no implique confundir mentes en el mundo.**

**Da igual, lo publico por que sí y ya (?), así que espero que les guste o que al menos logren llegar hasta el final, en fin… Dejen Reviews y no me asesinen, después de todo no estoy en mis cinco sentidos (aunque eso sea a diario) y… sí.**


End file.
